A New Squall a New Start
by Tamaka-Chan
Summary: It so happens that Rinoa and Squall have spawned a new kid ETHAN. And of course with the mind of Squall, he wants his new son to intend his old school. And Ethan is thrilled with the idea. Upon arriving everything seems rather dull... but not for long.
1. Chapter 1

A New Squall A New Start

By

Rinoa-Heartlilly-17

Just one thing to say ummmm… I forgot so I hope you like the story ((Please like the story)) oh yeah DISCLAIMER! This is only part one but more will be coming!

"So are we going to send him Balamb?" Squall asked.

All he wanted was for his boy Ethan to go to the school he had once gone to. Squall didn't know why but he just wanted him to.

"Will… I'm not sure I rather him go to a regular school" Rinoa said in an unsure voice as Squall kept disagreeing with what she said.

She disagreed ((as you could tell)) unlike Squall she was worried he would get hurt badly or die but then again she had went threw a lot a things that could have killed her.

"Mom I promise I'll be careful" Ethan begged.

He wanted to be in Balamb and maybe he would meet a hot girl he could go out with and he wanted to learn the things his Dad had learned.

"NO!" Rinoa screamed for Squall kept yelling at her for disagreeing and she was now ticked.

"I should be able choose if I want to go or not if you don't want to pay I will pay. I have saved up for this".

Ethan was ready to lick the floor for his Mom only to go.

"He does have a point" Squall agreed.

"Shut up Squall! I regret this but fine you can go but…" Rinoa was cut off by the excitement coming from Ethan.

"THANK YOU THANK YOU MOM!" Screamed Ethan acting like some school girl who had just made it into cheerleading.

"But you have to pay" Rinoa finished her sentence feeling a bit mean for saying Ethan had to pay but he said he would so he must do so.

"Um…ok" Ethan's excitement drained a little but the excitement still had him. "When do I start" Ethan asked.

"Will I looked into it and you will be starting in a week" Squall answered of course he had looked into it he knew that Ethan would be going.

"A week! That is not enough time ((sigh)) but I guess that is all we have" Rinoa shook her head like she was dazed or confused. "Will go to bed and we will get ready for Balamb tomorrow" Rinoa was still treating him like a baby.

"Ok night Mom night Dad" He ran up the stairs like he had drunk 2 cups of sugar and jumped into bed. He stayed up all night knowing that soon he would be going to a school that he could have a weapon instead of the reached school he was going to.

"Rose Grove" Ethan murmured under his breath in a disgusted way.

Will that is all more will be coming soon! But please send me a review will then again only if you want to ((Sigh)).


	2. Chapter 2

A New Squall A New Start!

Chapter 2: Beginning life at Balamb

* * *

Well, I have finally decided to put up chapter two. Do beware though. It is rather full of grammar mistakes and the such. - I'm not to good at the whole editing thing. BUT I CHECKED IT OVER THE BEST I COULD! xD And Yes I know it had been about a year… but hopefully some people have been watching over it.

OHH right disclaimer, I do not own anything of the Final Fantasy things ect. /

* * *

Soon they had arrived at Balamb. A new start for Ethan, and a new way of life. Fighting… the one thing he loved just having a sword in his hand surged him with anticipation.

"We are here Ethan… so what do you think?" Squall asked looking back from the front seat where he sat. Ethan stared transfixed at the school before blurting out his answer in aw.

"It's… AWESOME!" Ethan exclaimed as Squall gave a smile of satisfaction at his lovely wife Rinoa who only gave a glare with glazed eyes.

Ethan made the car jump up and down as he bounced at his seat. His Mom only looked back and glared trying to show Ethan how much she resented the idea of him going to this 'horrible' school. To her it was only speaking with the words 'welcome to hell kids'. But her husband did not nearly have the same idea. It was a new beginning for his son!

"Can we get out of the car now?!" Ethan asked already jumping for the door and grabbing the lock of the door making a large click sound as he pushed it back. He had heard so many stories from his Dad. How the school once had taken flight. How he had to fight in a war when he had became a seed member. How many monsters he had fought like Cerberus and the GF's he had got like Shiva. Ethan had always had listened with amazement at Squall's stories. Asking for them to be told over and over again. His father was only glad to, always flailing his arms around like a bird and making the sound effects of guns and swords clashing like metal to metal. Though… he was terrible at the sounds but that didn't make the stories any where near less interesting.

"Can you just wait?!" Rinoa snapped in a shrill painful voice. As if it hurt just to see her son wanting to go to this school. Leaving her behind like his old ken dolls that he used to love so much. Ethan though, did not much care for her reaction so instead of giving her a hurt look he literally shot threw the window and ran to the doors like a bull on steroids. Though didn't bulls always seem to be? Well what ever that wasn't the point. Squall was equally as jumpy as his son shooting threw the door like a bullet he started jumping around like a school girl with a new dress. Same with Ethan who actually looked nothing of a girl. For he was very handsome for his age. He had the hair of his father and the eyes of his mother. He was slim and well built as any fighter but still weak. Rinoa had no choice but to smile even if tears were rolling down her cheeks at a fast pace. Squall looked back it his wife giving her a slight smile and making his hand beckon her over. As years and years went by... for some alien like reason Squall grew more like Zell then he thought. It scared the shit out of her, but she still loved him none the less, surprisingly. She sheepishly went out the car forcing herself to her feet as if she was disabled and found it hard to get out of her own low ground car. As soon as she looked up from the ground Ethan and Squall were already coming to the gates of the huge Balamb Garden. You had to say the school was very beautiful. The top of it was like a floating disk with a distinct pattern on it. And strings of incandescent lights streaming off of it. Trees roamed all around the school. That's the only thing that comforted or made Rinoa feel that maybe the school wasn't half as bad as she thought.

"Come on wait!" She yelled out running toward them her long boots making clanking sounds as they hit the pavement.

Ethan walked into the main of the school, the loud voices boasting out like a wave of sound as the door opened. He smiled a sincere smile he was so going to enjoy it here, kids didn't even have to keep quiet. How badly he wanted to see the T-Rex's towering over him. Though he might get killed in the long run who really cared? Okay besides his mother but really it was the thrill that mattered. It wasn't long before the one for the ages stepped up, the head master, the ruler 'CID!' Squall stopped in his tracks, looking up at Cid with horror filled eyes. His first move was to run and dash off. He took a step forward but that's all he took before Cid put a hand on his shoulder that seemed to make Squall freeze in the spot.

"… Why hello. I remember you. It's been years, Squall!" Cid exclaimed looking at Squall his eyes twinkling slowly making his way to Ethan that stood right behind him, basking in his own dream. "Ah. I see you got busy. Ahem. This must be little Squall." Cid looked at him smiling with that… smile. Ethan twitched back looking at Squall who was still turning on his heel to run. Rinoa stepped boldly up and shook Cid's hand, which no one else had dared to do.

"Nice to see you again Cid. I don't think you really remember me though." She said smiling; Cid coaxed his head to one side then clapped his hands together.

"No, no, no dear I remember you. You're that one with the urm… blue outfit and the dog." Rinoa gave him an oblivious look; she nodded forcing a smile and then walked sulking behind Squall.

"Hey headmaster person where is my dorm?!" Ethan asked in an irritated tone, tapping his foot on the to shiny floor. Way… to. Shiny. Cid looked at him raising his hand with its morbid wrinkling fingers, like the old man he was and pointed toward the place that had the big letters on a sign reading, 'dorms'.

"There you go young Squall, run along now. I have some things to renew with your father here." Cid mused, his eyes glinting toward the frozen block of human mass. With that, he took his chance and darted off kicking his legs high in the air to run as quick from the headmaster as possible. Also his parents who were tempted to grab him and make him talk to the headmaster. No he would make them suffer.

He skidded to a stop at the small squeak that ran out of a pair of a full lipped girl. Her hair was dazzling slightly as she fell to the ground in a loud 'THUMP'. She looked up rubbing her bottom. Ethan sighed and went on all four's in his own attempt the books that were scattered about the floor.

"I'm sorry I should have watched for on coming traffic." The girl mumbled tugging at her shirt that had the slight specks of what seemed to be pieced of sticky note.

"No, I guess I shouldn't be speeding for one. But I had to get far as I could from the nut cases." Ethan made a faint apology sitting the books and other random things on the girls lap. She nodded in respect to what he had said and waved a hand in a dismiss to the subject.

"Thank you. I'm… Sana… Sana Toyota." She looked at Ethan outstretching a slender hand.

Ethan blinked slightly; her last name was the same name as that stupid care brand, which his Dad loved so much. He sighed again taking her small hands in his slightly larger hands and shacking hers.

"Hey! Sana get over here and meet your headmaster!" A man yelled with a temperamental voice, crossing his arms over his chest. Sana sighed letting go of Ethan's hand wiping her clammy hands on her actually rather short skirt.

"Don't do it… he's an old coot." Ethan whispered, glancing quickly at the man who seemed to be her father.

"I don't want to believe me. Anyway, nice to meet you…?" Sana stopped, pausing in a sentence. That was probably a hint to mention his name. He stood up and picking a piece of sticky not from her shirt. Ah, a flirty boy he was.

"Ethan" HE answered briefly, it seemed he already had a crush on some girl he had just met.


End file.
